


I Will Wait

by Walsingham



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Kent's POV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walsingham/pseuds/Walsingham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For how long can Kent be patient?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Wait

   Why does he never notice me, when all I see is him? Does he not see that all it takes is a glance to send my heart soaring? I mimic his actions, from the suits to the placing of my watch upon my desk. He is my inspiration, and all I ask of him is that he leads me right with a smile to melt me.

   The elastic band has snapped, and he will never don another. It was from _her_ , the one that took him away from me, further than the others.

   I can only wait to be seen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos + concrit always welcome!  
> x


End file.
